


Spinning Jenny

by darkhavens



Series: Losers Ficlets [7]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Family is important, M/M, brief reference to events in the movie, false identities, retirement plans, stealing from the bad guys, webs of deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkhavens/pseuds/darkhavens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's been with the Losers about three months when he realises that he really needs some sort of exit strategy, just in case. It just snowballs from there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spinning Jenny

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/239976.html?thread=9539432#cmt9539432) at Dreamwidth's [fic_promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org) comm:
> 
> Any fandom - Any char(s) - Even our masters don't know the webs we weave

He's been with the Losers about three months when he realises that he really needs some sort of exit strategy, just in case. He likes his team, he really does, but they always seem to end up with the thankless, soulless, 'get it done or die trying' sort of jobs; the jobs that are already on their way to going south before the Losers even get to see the paperwork...if there is any.

Oh, they have the devil's own luck when it comes to surviving, despite all odds, no matter what their opponents - and sometimes their colleagues - throw at them. But Jensen figures it's only a matter of time before the fecal matter hits the whirring blades of their lives and they find themselves scrambling to get out from under a shit-ton of...shit.

And so he plans, and weaves a web of dropboxes and shady contacts, of secondary, tertiary, hell even quatenary, fake IDs that each have just enough juice behind them to get him to the next link in the chain, and then on home from wherever he ran out of luck or bullets, or both.

His team doesn't understand, Clay pretends to understand but doesn't, and the brass don't have the first clue what Jensen can really do when given a basic link to the internet, a little time and a lot of ingenuity.

But, see, he _likes_ his team. And so an exit strategy for one becomes an exit strategy for five. Just in case.

He lets them know, of course, and then tweaks it to cover Jolene, if things ever get that dire, with a promise of further tweakage if and when the kids start coming. He adds an extra layer to the ever-expanding web for Jeannie and Emily too, though he knows he'd have a hell of a time convincing Jeannie to walk away from her fixer-upper.

And everything goes as smoothly as it ever does, for a while. Which is to say, smooth like a rollercoaster, with the occasional bullet wound and broken bone and minor concussion, but minus any cars flying off the rails with fatal consequences. The team knows what they need to know about their exit strategy, and the brass is, as ever, oblivious.

And then Cougar happens.

Well, okay, not _just_ Cougar. More like...Cougar-and-Jensen, Jensen-and-Cougar. The team figures it out almost before Jensen realises there's actually a thing to be figured, but that's okay, because they're team, they're family, or close enough. None of them will be taking a report of fraternisation to the brass.

It's a possibility that needs to be faced, though, that _someone_ might make that report, so Jensen goes back to work on his web. The exit strategy for one, still lying dormant, though never neglected, beneath the layers of team and family, becomes an exit strategy for two, with added failsafes and methods of communication meant to reunite people separated by half a planet, because you really never know, and life's a bitch, sometimes. Maybe he and Cougar won't get to make the choice to leave, but at least they'll have a way out together.

He comes real close to hitting the 'Team, Go!' panic button when the whole Max thing happens, but they've already been declared legally dead and he still has a handful of basic burner identities set up for the team, just like he does on every job, so he holds off, waits to see how it plays out.

Clay asks about the exit 'package' a couple of times while they're walking out of the jungle, but he doesn't order Jensen to kick it into gear, doesn't even hint. Jensen knows it's because Clay can't just walk away, he has to see this through if he has hopes for any kind of peace in the future.

Then Aisha happens. Then Roque. And while the web hasn't exactly begun to unravel, it has started to look a little like one of those 'this is the web a spider makes on 'name-your-drug-of-choice-here' photos he's seen online, and so he weaves some more.

Max had money squirreled away all over the place, Jensen finds. Not just the big money frozen in limbo on the drive they stole, but smaller amounts - multi-millions kinda smaller - stashed in anonymous accounts and shell companies that girdle the globe. It's relatively simple to bleed them dry and build golden parachutes into each and every strand of the multi-layered web he's still spinning out of his ass.

Their secret identities all own property now, all have investment portfolios and 401Ks, each fully loaded and ready to bear fruit. Jensen's pretty sure it won't be long before someone decides it's time to jump the track, pull the ripcord, take a flying leap into a new life. He hopes Cougar likes the cattle ranch they own together in Argentina, and the vineyard in Chile. There's a sheep farm in Australia, just in case, and a crumbling castle and matching titles in Italy, too, because how could he resist?

It won't be long now...


End file.
